1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storing ink-jet recording apparatuses for shipping or long-term storage.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus is a recording apparatus for ejecting ink onto a recording material such as recording paper. It may use a thermal ink-jet system to generate bubbles through rapid heating and then ejecting out fine ink droplets through fine nozzles owing to the resulting pressure. It may also use a piezoelectric ink-jet system which employs a piezoelectric element for ejecting out fine ink droplets.
When either type of ink-jet recording apparatus is shipped, the ink passage in the ink-jet head is filled with a preservative. This preservative reduces or prevents damages to the ink passage, such as damage by oxidation. The preservative also improves the ease with which ink may be introduced into the ink-jet head when the ink-jet recording apparatus is used for the first time. Specifically, the preservative helps allow the ink to be smoothly introduced into the ink-jet head without forming unwanted bubbles.
The preservative conventionally has a good ability to wet the material that makes up the ink passage of the ink-jet head. This facilitates the initial introduction of the ink into the ink-jet head.
Nevertheless, the ink passage of the ink-jet head comprises a metal member formed of aluminium, stainless steel or the like, a piezoelectric element, a heating element, as well as an adhesive for bonding them, and also rubber members such as a cap and a sealing gasket to cover and seal up the ink-jet head nozzle. Accordingly, when the preservative is kept in contact with the constitutive material of the ink passage for a long period of time, then the preservative may penetrate into the constitutive material of the ink passage, especially the adhesive and the rubber member thereof. The constitutive components may be dissolved in the preservative, and the dissolved components may precipitate before and after introduction of ink into the ink passage of the ink-jet head, therefore causing printing failure due to nozzle clogging and the like.